Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (or Hogwarts for short) is a Scottish boarding school of magic and the main setting of the Harry Potter series. The castle is in the mountains by a lake, but precise location can never be uncovered as the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible. Spells protecting the castle include anti-Apparition. These spells may be lifted by the Headmaster. Electronic devices do not work on Hogwarts grounds. Students at Hogwarts are divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. A student normally attends Hogwarts for seven years. =Staff= Heads of Hogwarts Canon Professor Phineas Nigellus Black Professor Dilys Derwent Professor Armando Dippet Professor Albus Dumbledore Professor Everard Professor Dexter Fortescue Professor Dolores Umbridge Professor Severus Snape Professor Minerva McGonagall Fanon Professor Dalton Dumbledore Professor Mair Llewellyn (Hogwarts Houses Divided) Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt (Threefold Cord FT and The Black Beginnings) Professor Concordia Vercruysse (Avian Series) Professor Merlin Ambrosiues James Potter and the Hall of Elder's Crossing Professors Canon Ancient Runes *Professor Bathsheba Babbling Arithmancy *Professor Septima Vector Astronomy *Professor Aurora Sinistra Care of Magical Creatures *Professor Kettleburn *Professor Rubeus Hagrid (1993-1995)(1996-????) *Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (1995) Charms *Professor Filius Flitwick Defence Against The Dark Arts *Professor Galatea Merrythought (voldemort era) *Professor Quirinius Quirrell (1991-1992) *Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (1992-1993) *Professor Remus Lupin(1993-1994) *Barty Crouch, Jr. (impersonating Professor Alastor Moody) (1994-1995) *Professor Dolores Umbridge (1995-1996) *Professor Severus Snape(1996-1997) *Professor Amycus Carrow (Dark Arts) (1997-1998) Divination *Professor Sybill Trelawney *Professor Firenze Herbology *Professor Pomona Sprout *Professor Neville Longbottom History Of Magic *Professor Cuthbert Binns Muggle Studies *Professor Quirinius Quirrell (????-1991) *Professor Charity Burbage (1991-1997) *Alecto Carrow (1997-1998) *Tina Grenadine Curry Potions *Horace Slughorn(????-1981) *Severus Snape (1981-1996) Transfiguration *Professor Albus Dumbledore *Professor Minerva McGonagall Fanon Charms *Willard Nolan Defence Against the Dark Arts *Professor Dalton Dumbledore *Lycoris Cassian Divination *Arcas Vidar History of Magic *Ceastre Falkner *Ackalyn Syrinx Potions ''' *Galen Lovell *Prof. Joshua Howse '''Transfiguration *Amelia Featherworth =School Spirit= Hogwarts' motto is "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus", meaning Never tickle a sleeping dragon. The School Song: "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." =Daily Routines at Hogwarts= The day begins with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. At the end of this class, there is a short break to walk to the next class after which another bell signals the beginning of the next class. There are two morning classes with a break between, followed by lunch and a break. After lunch, classes resume at 1 p.m. It is not clear if there are one or two classes in the afternoon. Supper is served in the Great Hall towards evening, after which the students are expected to be in their House common rooms for studying and socializing. Sometimes there is an Astronomy class at night (usually midnight). There is no set bedtime after supper. =Grades= Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for muggle students. Hogwarts students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. O.W.L.s, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, are a set of standardized tests for fifth-year students which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Hogwarts. N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like honors classes for muggle students. To progress to N.E.W.T. level, students must receive certain high marks on O.W.L. exams. N.E.W.T tests occur at the end of the seventh year, and cannot be retaken. O.W.L./N.E.W.T. Grades Ordinary Wizarding Levels Grading System: O''' = Outstanding (Pass, may continue to N.E.W.T.) '''E = Exceeds Expectations (Pass, almost always continues to N.E.W.T) A''' = Acceptable (Pass, rarely continue to N.E.W.T) '''P = Poor (Fail, may repeat subject) D''' = Dreadful (Fail, may not receive O.W.L. credit) '''T = Troll (Fail, with distinction. More than one T may mean refusal into other N.E.W.T.s) Category:Magic Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Quill Schools Category:Triwizard Schools